


i am still painting flowers for you

by infinitylxrry (siriusblacks), siriusblacks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 20-Year-Old Harry, 22-Year-Old Louis, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Artist Harry, Bigender Harry, Caring Louis, Cheeky Harry, F/M, Fluff, Harry is feeling like a girl in here so refer to her as she/her, M/M, Painter Harry, Single Parent Harry, Yellow Paint, i sucK AT TAGGING SORRY SORRY, love u, paint, pansexual louis, to be exact!, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblacks/pseuds/infinitylxrry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblacks/pseuds/siriusblacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harriet accidentally paints Louis’ cheeks with two shades of yellow and decides to call him Sunshine, and Louis intentionally paints Harriet’s cheeks with the same two shades of yellow to shut her up.</p><p>(Or; the AU where Harrie is a bigender artist, Louis’ mother doesn’t actually smoke and little Ron might or might not be named after Ron Weasley although she’s more of Ginny.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am still painting flowers for you

**Author's Note:**

> “You were this beautiful poetic artist (like u are now duh) but you smoke and we bumped into each other and some of your yellow paint smeared on my cheek and that's how I got the nickname sunshine ok I'm a sap I hope this doesn't send”
> 
> this was the original idea by Jamiee, and the original one-shot can be found on my wattpad infinitylxrry with harry as me and louis as jamiee. (except, they’re both v different.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little thing and I’m sorry for any mistakes! Also, I don’t own anyone or anything bc I’m broke but I can give you my adress if you’d like to ship Louis to me. x

 

painting flowers — all time low

 

* * *

 

Harriet’s hands were all over the place with two paint brushes in each hand. The little children were going to come so early in the morning and the sooner Harriet was done with painting the wall, the sooner the toxic smells will be gone and the healthier and happier the little kids will be, including her baby girl.

 

The two paint brushes in her left hand— covered in two different shades of yellow— were hanging in the air while she worked on the clouds, trying to make the grey and white in them look as realistic but cartoonic as possible.

 

Suddenly, the creaky noise of the newly-baby-pink-painted door was heard as someone stepped into the room. Harriet didn’t need to turn around to know that it was Mrs. Tomlinson, one of the daycare teacher— Ron’s teacher, to be more exact.

 

With her left hand still hanging with the two brushes that were dripping yellow paint to the wooden floor, her right hand still remained on the cloud painting, shadowing the cotton-link shapes.

 

“Hi! That’s pretty, how am I supposed to paint the last wall and keep it up to this good work?” Asked someone with a voice too youthful, warm and smoke-husky to be Mrs. Tomlinson’s.

 

And of course, Harriet jumped out of shock and her left hand accidentally hit something. It’s not her left hand, really, she wished it was. It was what she was holding in her left hand that left an impact on something. It was the two sticks with yellow, dripping paint that flew in the air as she jumped only to hit the freckled cheek of—

 

 _Sunshine. Damn,_ right, they were as beautiful and bright as the sun and _so fucking gorgeous_ and their voice was hot and—

 

_Holy. Shit. Harriet, hold your shit together and don’t turn yourself into a joke in front of this beautiful creature that’s simply too beautiful to be a human being._

 

“Um,” they stared back, blue eyes wide. Harriet stayed silent but she couldn’t help it anymore when the pretty creature swiped their thumb against their cheek before staring at their now-yellow thumb. Harriet started laughing.

 

“Oops,” Harriet grinned, “I won’t say sorry ‘cause yellow looks good on you, honestly.”

 

They raised an eyebrow, “you think so?”

 

“I know so, Sunshine,” Harriet winked; a failed attempt at being flirtatious, “sunshine, get it? Because—“

 

“My cheek is yellow?”

 

”— your smile is sunshine-y and you’re hot as hell,” Hazza continued, “this was what I was gonna say but you have a point there.”

 

“Oh, my God,” they laughed before nodding, “I’m Louis.”

 

“A pretty name for a pretty person,” Hazza ‘whistled.’ (She couldn’t whistle to save her life.) Louis smiled with a soft blush on his cheeks, so Harriet took it as a good sign. Until the smile was replaced with a smirk. “I’m Harriet right now. At other times, I’m Harry but my daughter calls me Hazza all the time so I wouldn’t mind it if you do, too. So yeah, either Harriet or Hazza,” rambled Harriet, hoping that Louis didn’t turn out to be cis-normative, transphobic or one of the people who believed that it’s either cisgender or transgender, and nothing more.

 

“Hazza and Lazza, hm. Sounds eh,” Louis pointed out but then his brain registered what Harriet said. _Daughter. Oh._ He was genuinely flirting with Harriet and he genuinely believed that Harriet was flirting with him but— daughter. She’s probably married or taken and it’s serious enough that a child is involved. Ouch. Okay. Why did Louis ever think that a pretty artist like her wouldn’t be taken?

 

“It does. I’ll settle on Sunshine.”

 

“You’re _married_?” Louis blurted out, frowning confusedly when Harriet winced before a colder expression replaced her flirty, cheeky one.

 

“No,” Harriet huffed, offended, “I don’t care I’m too young and I am perfectly capable of taking care of a child by myself and I don’t regret it or anything, okay? If you’ll try to lecture me—“

 

“What? No, no!” Louis gasped, “I just assumed—”

 

“ _Assumed_? When will people stop making assumptions about the lives of strangers they know nothing about? I hate—“

 

“Harriet, _god_!” Louis grabbed the paint brush out of her shaky hands and swiped it across her cheeks, chuckling when Harriet suddenly stood frozen.

 

“What. Did you just—?”

 

“Um, oops? Sorry? You were rambling and you wouldn’t listen to me. I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean it like that but I was curious because, you silly goose, I quite— want to ask you out,” Louis confessed.

 

“I— thank you?” Harriet nervously replied, “you do realise I told you I have a little girl that I don’t want to end up hurting by letting in anyone to my life?”

 

Louis sighed, biting his lip before motioning to Harriet to go on.

 

“If you or anyone want to be a part of my life then you have to be a part of hers, too,” Harriet said, “and I can’t afford people walking in and out of my life all the time because if she gets attached to someone then she’d be so hurt when they leave and I can’t let this happen. Also, not everyone exactly accepts who my Ron is.”

 

“What do you mean?” _When you nod your head yes, but you wanna say no,_ Louis mentally added.

 

“When Ron was born, she was assigned male at birth,” Harriet replied, and Louis nodded.

 

“So? I love children and Ron sounds absolutely amazing and I would love to meet her and I know that I already would love to be a part of your life if you let me in,” Louis smiled softly. “My only condition is that you try to stop _this_ ,” Louis placed his hands on Harriet’s waist and traced the outline of the cigarette pack in the pocket of her baggy, paint-stained jeans, “and keep doing _this_ ,” he moved his hands on the side of Harriet’s waist, to the side of her ribcage and up to her hands where the two paint brushes were still.

 

Harriet turned around, chuckling when her paintbrush stroked Louis’ cheek again. “Actually, I don’t do _this_ ,” she said, taking out the cigarette pack from her pocket, “I found it on Mrs. Tomlinson’s desk and I wanted to confront _her_ about smoking in the same room as my child.”

 

Louis grinned apologetically, taking away the cigarette pack, “I’ll make sure _she_ knows. And stops. She _definitely_ won’t smoke again if a certain artist doesn’t approve and children are involved.”

 

“She’d do this for me and Ron? Even if you’d just met me?”

 

Harriet was extremely grateful that Sunshine’s heart was made of sunshine.

 

“Life is all about chances, isn’t it? I shouldn’t waste this one.”

 

Ron didn’t stop calling her parents Hazza and Sunshine until her tenth birthday. Not everyone thought that Ron had a cool family but her crush, best friends and people online did and this was all what mattered.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hppe you enjoyed this! :) Feel free to leave kudos and comments ❤️ Feedback makes my day! x (looking for betas btw!)


End file.
